


Cementing Status

by CreatorZaruel



Series: The Adventures of the Ashen-Haired Witcheress. [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Geralt and Yennefer get it on, Hand Jobs, Love, Nudity, Oral Sex, Post Witcheress ending/Blood and Wine AU, Rough Sex, Sex, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: Ciri tests her might against her master.





	Cementing Status

**Author's Note:**

> Lil one shot for my witcher AU, enjoy yall! Be sure to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) and [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) for frequent updates about my work. I post on there a lot so if you ever wanna talk or see what im writing early be sure to follow ! Also we got fan art guys and gals, check it out and give the artist some much deserved love! [Art here!](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/Z94JR)

Cementing Status 

The smell of mulled wine filled the air around Geralt and Yennefer’s vineyard. Triss, Anna, Yennefer, Geralt and Ciri all sat in the warm living room letting the alcohol flow through them and the pleasantries surround them. Yennefer nuzzled her head further into her loves shoulder, Geralt had his hand on her hip with Ciri and Anna mimicking the same pose. 

“I’m telling you that I’m faster than you even when you’re on thunderbolt!” Ciri exclaimed as she continued sipping her wine. Geralt shook his head and pinched the top of his nose in frustration, arguing with Ciri was about as useful as fighting a wraith with a steel sword. 

“I think there’s only one way to settle this, a witcher duel!” Triss smiled as she stirred her vodka. Geralt and Ciri’s eyes both lit up with Yennefer and Anna’s eyes rolling, Ciri was truly Geralt’s daughter with combat one of the things they constantly thought about. 

Geralt hurried down into his armoury where gear from every prominent witcher school was on display. They were all perfectly tailored to his size with matching swords to boot, he stood in his armoury trying to go over a strategy in his head. 

Each armour had been infused with some kind of magic, the highest tiers of witcher armour had to be to separate them from the rest. 

His set from the school of the bear while giving him tremendous defensive potential would ultimately weigh him down and against someone with speed to rival a witcher’s it would be a fool’s choice. 

This was a simple duel though, the stealth capabilities from the cat school would be useless although the increased power in his swings would be nice. 

Eventually the idea came to him like a lightning bolt, the Manticore gear found and crafted in the land he stood on would be perfect for the occasion. It was no secret that without witcher potions he couldn’t match Ciri’s speed. Thankfully due to the magic of the Manticore set his ability to knock back vials increased tremendously. 

He donned the armour, feeling the magic flow through his veins. He could smell Yennefer from upstairs who seemed to be grabbing his potions. He could smell thunderbolt and tawny from where he stood, his senses had risen drastically. 

Ciri disappeared in a flash of green light to no doubt gather her gear from her and Anna’s secret room in the palace of Toussaint. She returned moments later donned in her black and red light armour with two swords strapped to her back. Knives were carefully strapped onto the sides of her body and her alchemy pouch was strapped to her waist. 

With one last look in the mirror and an approving smirk returning back to her she vanished back to Corvo Bianco. Geralt stood outside waiting for her, snow falling onto his already white hair. He stood completely still and if you couldn’t see his breath you could’ve sworn he wasn’t even breathing. 

Triss, Anna and Yennefer all sat outside on their garden bench. Yennefer had put up a barrier around them to protect them from the snow while Triss had a small fire blaze on either side of the trio to keep them warm. 

Yennefer was conflicted, she desperately wanted Geralt to win, to continue to assert his dominance as the master witcher but her heart wanted Ciri to win to finally surpass her father. Triss had no horse in the race, she could watch witchers duel for hours the sheer skill involved being mesmerising. They moved like no other, each swing perfectly calculated and each movement superhumanly efficient. 

No other swordsman on the planet fought like witchers, no other devoted their lives to the cause like they did. Even without the mutagens the training they go through alone makes them formidable as shown by Ciri. 

Anna of course wanted her girlfriend to win, she loved watching Ciri fight and she had never truly seen Geralt in a situation where simply winning was all he had to worry about. She had of course seen him fight but there was always worries inside of his head about something else. 

Geralt drank his potions, thunderbolt and tawny owl. He felt the Manticore armour guide the thunderbolt. He felt it seep into his very bones which staggered his steps, soon enough the familiar feeling of thunder raging inside of him came again and he regained his composure. 

The tawny owl while not as potent as the thunderbolt potion still continued to thrash inside of him, Ciri didn’t reach for any of her potions her confidence at an all-time high due to her skill with her elder blood. 

They approached each other, shook hands, and drew their steel swords. They circled each other, trying to feel the other out but Ciri’s patience soon ran thin as she charged forward. Geralt easily deflected her blade and it wasn’t before long that the wolven dance had begun. 

Anna’s and Yennefer’s hearts both began to race, Yennefer’s confusion over who to root for had disappeared and Geralt was right now all that mattered. She watched as her love spun and dodged Ciri’s swords as if her were seeing things in slow motion. 

“Keep going Ciri!” Anna bellowed as she completely invested herself in the fight, Yennefer let her composure drop and chanted the same for Geralt. Ciri’s eyes began to glow a pale green and soon enough her elder blood burned throughout her body. 

She vanished and reappeared behind Geralt, to the audience this was instantaneous but Geralt had heard and felt the dust itself move when she came back. It’s as if time was waiting for him to adjust himself. His already superhuman reflexes on top of thunderbolt were terrifying, he was already in a position to parry Ciri’s attack. 

Her onslaught didn’t stop there though, she quickly flashed around Geralt trying to guide her blade through any opening she could find. After her fight with the mercenary in Kovir she had learned how to push her speed and stamina at the cost of her own physical health. It strained her muscles severely but the speed boost was immense. 

Geralt noticed the slow climb in speed, seeing Ciri flash around him was blinding, never getting a good look at her blade as milliseconds later it was somewhere else. It turned from a reaction based dance to a prediction based one 

“So fast!” Triss gasped as she clutched Anna’s hand. 

Thankfully through a lifetimes worth of experience Geralt knew where and when to be with his sword, even her blinding speed wasn’t enough to match up to the master witcher’s skills and intuition. 

Ciri backed up away from Geralt an attempt to catch her breath. She fell to her knees sword stabbed in the ground. Even after all that time away from his tutelage Ciri could still not match up to him. She hadn’t surpassed him, not nearly with their difference in skill being this apparent. 

“Give up?” Geralt asked, this was the reason he drank the tawny potion. Without it Ciri’s onslaught would have been more than his normal amount of stamina could have endured. 

Ciri rose to her feet and held her sword on front of her, she closed her eyes and let herself completely mould into the rest of the world. She let out a deep breath and let herself be lost in her blood, she had power left for one last powerful strike. 

Small flickers of emerald lightning surrounded her body, with her green aura becoming a pale mist. She opened her eyes to reveal a glow that flooded then, this was as far as she had gotten to mastering her powers. She could feel gaps in her abilities, there was more to her blood than this but right now in this moment this is all she had. 

As soon as Geralt saw Ciri’s legs twitch he slammed the ground to summon deep purple runes. Ciri was lost in her speed and instantly got caught. She was slowed dramatically, slow enough so Geralt could disarm her with ease. Her sword flew out of her hand and she instantly reached for her knife to thrust at Geralt with. 

Geralt raised his hand again and pushed her back using aard, the force hit her like a hit from a golem as she fell harshly on her back. She had one more knife but her body was at its limit, she didn’t have the stamina or endurance of a witcher only the skills of one. 

She stood, her knees buckling and swear dripping down her face. She juggled her knife in her hand and waiting for Geralt to charge at her. He instead walked knowing full well that Ciri had nothing left. 

Once she was in range she feverishly lunged forward with Geralt effortlessly dodging her blow, he punched her arm forcing her to drop her dagger and subsequently drop to her knees. 

“I think that’s my win” Geralt said smugly with Ciri hitting the snow covered ground in frustration. She saw a hand come by her face which was no doubt Geralt’s helping her up. She grabbed it and clutched onto him trying to catch her breath. 

“I really should learn signs” Ciri said as she walked slowly with Geralt back the vineyard. They were both lost in conversation, not even acknowledging their audience. Anna and Yennefer both rolled their eyes as they helped Triss to her feet to go back inside their warm abode. 

“To tell you the truth I didn’t think yrden would slow you down that much” 

“I didn’t think you’d get to cast it in time, seems I have quite a while to go yet before I can match the master witcher” Ciri sighed which was caught by a reaffirming hand to her shoulder. 

“Ciri it took a lifetime to get to the level I’m at now, you’ve got a while to go yet” Geralt said reassuringly. He was right too and Ciri knew it, she was young and still had a lifetime to go before she could ever hope of reaching Geralt’s level. According to Vesemir even Geralt still hadn’t become perfect yet, the white wolf still had things to learn. 

Ciri nodded with a smile spread across her face, they both picked up their mugs and clashed them together before taking one large gulp to warm their bodies after the fight in the snow. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along but we really must be getting to bed, will you be staying the night?” 

“Oh no we must head back, your company was fantastic though and you put on quite the show” Anna said coolly as she took one last sip of her wine and linked her arm around her loves, she could feel Ciri’s still heavy breathing. It was evident that the fight took more out of Ciri than she was letting on. 

“Triss?” 

“There’s a room at the palace with my name on it, till next time you two!” Her smile was filled with as much warmth as ever. Of course Yennefer knew what that meant, all four had the women had spent quite a bit of time together since the incident at Kovir. 

After what happened to her in Kovir Triss knew she had to move, not out of fear but at the point she was at in her life right now she didn’t feel it wise to be uncomfortable where she lived. She liked being around her friends and Toussaint was the perfect place for her, much more suited her wardrobe too with Kovir’s snow bringing more winter themed colours. 

Anna gave her a permanent position as advisor to her on the throne and she was also the main consultant when it came to magic for the small country. She had a house in Toussaint herself gifted by Anna but some nights were spent in Anna’s and Ciri’s company. 

The trio came through the other side of the portal into the play room that Anna and Ciri had spent countless nights in. Especially useful for Anna as her duties never conflicted with her budding romance as time in the room moved significantly slower. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

“Ciri has become quite good hasn’t she” Yennefer inquired as she helped Geralt out of his armour, the white wolf went on over to his bath that had been drawn for him and slowly got inside letting the waters seep into him. 

“Better than I was at her age, even without her powers” Geralt loomed as he let himself get soaked up by the enchanted waters. It was no secret Ciri has an ego, it was simultaneously one of the most charming and most grating things about her. It was why Geralt hardly ever praised Ciri, she simply responded better to criticism as opposed to praise. 

“Care for some company?” Yennefer asked compellingly as she approached the bath, her robe already at her feet. The water shimmered off of her lightly tanned skin, Toussaint had been truly kind to her complexion. 

Geralt nodded and it wasn’t before long that he felt Yennefer invade his waters, they sat together in silence letting the heat flow through them. Geralt felt himself coming down from the potions, it was still an uncomfortable feeling for him, it was like a sudden spark inside of him being put out over and over again. 

“Potions not being kind?” 

“Just taking a little bit longer to wear off, that’s all” Geralt still mulled with his eyes closed, witcher potions while necessary were never kind. They burned when they were flowing through you and tasted horrible. On top of that the feeling of power you’d get while you were on them took you down with them when they were wearing off. Thank fully Geralt had grown accustomed to most of the effects but every once in a while they got to him. 

“Come, we’re wasting a lot of our night in this bath” Her voice was coy but the situation and her tone finally got through to Geralt. His ears and eyebrows perked up and he quickly rose out of the bath, water glistened off of his scarred chiselled body. 

Although he lived a much quieter life he still went out on contracts. Nothing as dangerous as a striga or a higher vampire, after all he now had more to live for and the risk wasn’t worth it. He hunted now for game as opposed to coin, with the vineyard he had all the coin he could ever need. 

It was how he kept in shape, where we went to unwind and relax in a way only he really knew how. It was healthy for him and of course for Yennefer. They were everything to each other, sure they may succumb to their lust with others but they were always in each other’s minds. Sex and love to Geralt and Yennefer were two entirely different things. 

Geralt took no time, Yennefer had wanted this for a while and he could tell. She was more than ready and in knowing so Geralt hoisted her up by her hips and pinned her against the stone walls. Her legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist as Geralt slowly pressed his now stiff member up against Yennefer’s sex. 

“Eager aren’t we?” Yennefer uttered in between bated breaths, Geralt stayed in his silence as he slowly grinded his cock against Yennefer, each thrust causing Yennefer to get more and more eager. There was always a pleasant power struggle between Yennefer and Geralt, whether it was as simple as their wordplay games or their sex life. 

In this instance though Geralt was winning, he wasn’t yearning for release like Yennefer was but it was fair to say that he wasn’t for off. The way his shaft gleamed with her juices after each thrust, the way her breath got faster and more desperate with each tease of his strokes. 

She let her hand fall down her torso, tracing her finger across each scar delicately, some of them memories for her too. Her hand made contact with Geralt’s cock, she felt it throb, yearning for the same release that she o so craved. She took a devious pleasure in knowing he was as desperate as she was. 

Geralt ceased his thrusting, instead completely letting go of Yennefer and slowly letting her fall to her knees. She didn’t cease her grip on his cock, instead slowly caressing it with her hand. Geralt’s stiff member continued to pulse in her hand. She wanted to see Geralt squirm, to make him seem as desperate as he was not moments ago. 

She lightly pressed her puckered lips against his cockhead, lingering there for just long enough for Geralt to speak up, “Yen...” Geralt growled. They had shared a bed enough times for her to know what came next. 

Yennefer pushed forward, taking his cockhead into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the still pulsating shaft. She worked his cock, sucking and working her tongue just right to push Geralt closer and closer to the edge. 

She took Geralt to the base, letting his length completely fill her mouth and throat. Geralt was tipped over the edge then, he put his hand on the back of Yennefer’s head keeping her there while white streams covered her throat and an orgasm shot through his body. Yennefer coughed and gagged at the cum hitting her throat but nevertheless stayed where she was until Geralt was finished. 

Geralt finally pulled his now softening shaft out of Yennefer’s mouth, she gave one final loud swallow and rose to her feet. She completely ignored Geralt and went on over to their bedroom mirror. 

“You’ve completely ruined my mascara, I’ll have to-“Yennefer started but was quickly halted by Geralt’s hands now on her hips. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever looked better” 

“I’ll always love your awkward compliments” Yennefer said as she pushed her ass against his stiffening cock, “This was always my favourite thing about witcher’s” Yennefer cooed as she continued to tease Geralt. 

“You’ve been with others?” Geralt inquired playfully as he slowly began to glide his shaft along Yennefer’s ass. 

“Close your eyes” Yennefer uttered as her fingers gently caressed Geralt’s face. He obliged and heard her cast a spell, “open” and once he did he saw a, no, _the_ stuffed unicorn in their bedroom. 

“I thought we agreed to burn it?” He said as he tried to force the smile that was slowly forming on his face away. Yennefer sat on it, legs closed and her long raven hair covering both of her tits. Geralt needed no more banter and instead climbed up on the Unicorn with her. 

Yennefer shuffled her way over to Geralt who lifted her onto his lap where she found his shaft now pressed against her wanting slit. She hoisted herself up and guided his cock slowly into her, moans and growls escaping both of them. 

Her walls wrapped themselves around his manhood and she slowly began gyrating her hips. With each of her thrusts her breathing got more and more heavy. She felt Geralt bury his hands into the flesh of her hips and her ass as she continued riding him. 

She felt cock throb and pulsate inside of her, driving her closer and closer to the release she had wanted all this time. Her warmth wrapped around him, the pair were truly perfect each other with even their bodies complimenting each other. 

Yennefer’s nails scratched along his back as Geralt now added force of his own. She moaned and screamed his name as she continued to ride his cock, he slammed his hips into hers the force sending shivers through her body. His callused hands gripping her smooth, soft, supple flesh on her hips. 

Yennefer and Geralt stared at each other they continued to fuck, the intensity and the breathing becoming all too much for Yennefer. “Come for me” Geralt roared, her body convulsed as jolts shot through her body. 

At the same time Geralt’s muscles all tensed, his second orgasm of the night emptying into Yennefer, the white streams coating her wet folds. Yennefer and Geralt collapsed into each other, still in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

They sat for a while, Geralt still inside Yennefer and simply enjoyed each other’s touch. They loved each other truly, although there had been others and although they explored their sexualities with others they always came back to each other. They lived together, ran a business together and retired together and ultimately no one could come between them 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be focusing on one shots and a chapter here and there for that Kuvira story. Letting myself be free for a while with what i write, also got some ideas flowing for the wither so i'm gonna be there for a while. Once again thank you Mariah Belle for the art, you're a doll and i'm glad you liked my work enough make some art for it, you're a god. Once again check the art out at: [Art here!](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/Z94JR)
> 
> Once again follow my stuff guys, i gotta get some suggestions and make sure you leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the story! Your critique is invaluable.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel)  
> [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com)


End file.
